1. Technical Field
The invention relates to image capture and, more particularly, to a digital image capture device and a digital image processing method capable of focusing on selected portions of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for some images, such as landscapes, a large depth of field (DOF) may be appropriate, while for others, such as portraits, less DOF may be more effective. To accomplish this, complicated equipment and skill are required, which may exceed the capability of most users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a digital image capture device and a digital image processing method thereof, which can overcome the limitations described.